


Excuse me?

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [15]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Co-workers, Denial, Gen, Help, Male Friendship, Revelations, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Post-MMX6]Chartreuse shifts to a sharp lime, a frown tugged at the pacifist's lips. Signas doesn't speak, forcing the elder to turn his body to face him. X states with a deadpan expression. "Zero is not my partner."
Relationships: X & Zero
Series: Moments We Meet [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202308
Kudos: 8





	Excuse me?

"X. This is important. Come with me." Signas calls the attention of the ex-maverick hunter now staff member Rockman X.

"Yes?" The blue reploid looks up from his comp, eyes currently in the shade of chartreuse with bits of binary cascading down.

"I need you to head out and aid me with your partner." Signas warns and soon notices the numbers halt.

"Excuse me?" Chartreuse shifts to a sharp lime, a frown tugged at the pacifist's lips. Signas doesn't speak, forcing the elder to turn his body to face him. X states with a deadpan expression. "Zero is not my partner."

  
"Even so, I believe your presence will resolve the current predicament once and for all." Signas glanced up at the door before looking back at the irked workaholic. The Commander knows how much X dislikes being used as an arbiter but the situation at hand needs to be resolved immediately. "That's an order, X."

"Explain the situation." X sighed, begrudgingly standing up from his desk.

"I'll update you as we travel." Signas checked his communicator, walking out with X following behind him. Once they exit the room, Signas waits until they reach the ground floor before speaking. "The Federation requested Zero personally to participate in a social gathering."

"Let me guess... It's tonight?" X peered outside the glass, staring at the night sky. "And why Zero?"

"Zero is our strongest front line hunter and they wish to get acquainted." Signas continued. "Yes. The event is tonight."

"So why doesn't Zero want to go?" X inquired and the door open in front of them to reveal....

"The government offered him a selection." Signas pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Selection..." X squinted at the crowd, seeing the swordsman surrounded with angry humans.

"X!" Zero turned to face them, relief washing over his face.

"Good luck!" X quickly pressed the buttons to: close the door and head down to the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> ....
> 
> "Don't you dare!" Zero dashed forward as X kept punching his finger onto the closed button.
> 
> "Oh I will dare myself!" X hissed, causing the Commander to look at him in confusion.
> 
> "X. I want you to help Zero select a partner. Why are you panicking?" Signas blinked as X shot point blank against Zero.
> 
> "Zero and I never get into an agreement when it comes to choosing each other's partners!" X admitted, deflecting the beam saber tossed at them. "Why else do I deny Zero access in the HR department during my interviews?!"
> 
> "X. Let me in!" Zero warned, somehow able to insert his fingers between the elevator gap.
> 
> "Why is our elevator slow and dull?" X ranted, hitting Zero's fingers before the other hand comes to.
> 
> "We don't want any personnel getting killed by elevators!" Signas inadvertently took a step back when he saw the elevator being forced open. X spat at Zero, surprisingly making the swordsman move back, and watched the elevator close. "That was... Surprising."
> 
> "I know. I learned from Douglas." X wiped his mouth, suddenly commenting. "I think I'll have to visit medbay. My saliva is mostly energen.."
> 
> "You didn't drink enough water?" Signas glanced at X who leaned on the wall.
> 
> "I don't think about it." X exhaled. X looked back at Signas. "Trust me when I say Zero doesn't need anyone to decide on what to do. He's just picky."
> 
> "If you say so..." Signals never expected Zero to be selective. Had he known, maybe he should have asked the approval of the A class Hunter before accepting the government's assistance.
> 
> "Now that we're out, how about you and I hydrate ourselves?" X offered, looking back at the door just in time to see Zero standing-?
> 
> "I'm assuming you're free?" Zero grabbed X's right wrist before it transformed into a buster, taking one step into the elevator.
> 
> "I would be lying if I said I wasn't..." X glared up at the reploid.
> 
> "Come with me?" Zero requested, tone lower and softer in volume compared to the voice the blonde utilized towards the escorts.
> 
> "..." The furrow of his eyebrow slackened. X looks away and stares at Signas, hoping for assistance. Signas recognized too late, losing the ideal leeway to get Zero off X's back.
> 
> "If you don't mind." Zero lowered his hand, sounding rather disappointed(?)
> 
> "I don't.." X relaxes his shoulders, admitting defeat. X looks back at Zero, smiling. "But I'll have to leave before midnight. I can't be late for tomorrow's conference."
> 
> "We won't stay that long." Zero reflects X's smile, taking another step inside.
> 
> 'Note to self. X has a soft spot for Zero.' Signas leaves the elevator, turning back to see Zero having yet to let go of X's wrist as the duo chat.
> 
> 'Also, discuss with Alia regarding Zero's odd behavior towards X.' Signals walks towards an extra Ride Chaser. It's been a while since he last ride one. 'I've never seen Zero relax this quickly.'


End file.
